


Чувствуй себя как дома, Джим

by TatianaakaTen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaakaTen/pseuds/TatianaakaTen
Summary: — Я готов вам помочь, Джим, — говорит Альфред, нависая над ним.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> хреновые пикапы — стиль Готэма.

Альфред встречает его холодной улыбкой, и Джим сдавленно улыбается в ответ, недоумевая снова, выглядит ли Альфред таким всегда, и это радушие, или Альфред правда не любит, когда Джим появляется на пороге их дома.

Потом они сидят в гостиной, в которую Альфред каждый раз провожает Джима, и ему, как всегда, неудобно в этом богато обставленном доме в своей форме, и хочется поправлять рубашку и галстук, как будто это чем-то поможет ощущению, что он плохо прогладил стрелки на брюках.

Как будто ему нужны стрелки на брюках в его работе.

Джим кашляет в кулак и смотрит на Альфреда исподлобья, улыбаясь почти что виновато и стараясь казаться естественным. Ему физически некомфортно — под взглядом Альфреда и в этом доме. Брюса нигде не видно — возможно, он наконец-то пошёл в школу. Ему пора, думает Джим, снова навешивая на лицо короткую улыбку, и Альфред понимающе кивает, встаёт с места и подходит к окну.

— Если вы хотели увидеть мастера Брюса, то он сейчас на занятиях, — произносит он веско, складывая руки за спиной.

— Ага, — говорит Джим и хвостиком идёт к нему ближе, не понимая, зачем. Сидеть, когда Альфред стоит, ещё более неловко, чем стоять. Складки на брюках не дают ему покоя. Возможно, в следующий раз он подготовится лучше.

— Что-то известно по делу Уэйнов? — спрашивает Альфред.

Джим виновато поджимает губы, вставая рядом с ним, и смотрит на просторы за окном. Хотел бы он в детстве жить в таком доме.

— Ни зацепки, — бросает он отрывочно, потому что ему неудобно перед Альфредом.

— Вот как.

Они молчат, и Джим устало ведёт плечами. Сейчас только утро, причём утро субботы — у него выходной между сменами наконец-то совпал с выходными всех нормальных людей. Интересно, чем занят Брюс, если в утро субботы его нет дома?

Он рад, что мальчик продолжает жить. Он боялся за него после смерти родителей.

— Если вам нужна поддержка, детектив, — говорит Альфред, и Джим резко поворачивает к нему голову, хмурясь, — то я всегда к вашим услугам. Как морально, так и в иных аспектах.

Джим моргает и хмурится сильнее, не понимая, о чём говорит Альфред.

— Вы приходите сюда, детектив, — слегка улыбается Альфред, насмешливо глядя на него, — уже добрые несколько месяцев, не имея за плечами ни единой зацепки, чаще всего — не просите мастера Брюса и не согласовываете свой приезд с его наличием дома. И каждый раз выжидательно на меня смотрите. Простите великодушно, если я не прав, детектив... Джим, но я делаю вывод, что вы приезжаете ко мне.

Джим открывает рот, чтобы начать возмущённо отвечать, но потом его закрывает. Альфред продолжает насмешливо смотреть на него.

— Вы чувствуете вину из-за того, что не можете сдержать обещание, — продолжает он, и голос у него становится теплее. Джим думает, что таким тоном он утешает Брюса, когда тот к нему приходит. — И вам неуютно в городской среде после военных действий. Вы не привыкли жить без войны, не так ли? Поэтому и хотите работать в месте, где она есть хотя бы отчасти.

Вот на это Джим уже не может молчать.

— Я совершенно не скучаю по войне, уж поверьте мне, Альфред! Вот уж по чему-чему, но...

Альфред вместо ответа просто бьёт его кулаком в район солнечного сплетения. И почти попадает — Джим отклоняется на автопилоте, не успев понять, что это только что было.

— Человек, который не готов к нападению, не успел бы этого сделать, — комментирует Альфред, и Джим чувствует себя ребёнком, которому объясняют про дважды два, хотя он уже выучил всю таблицу умножения. — У вас напряжённая поза, напряжённый взгляд, вы не отдыхаете и не выпускаете энергию, которая в вас копится. Вы видели свой взгляд, Джим?

Альфред бьёт его по ногам, пытаясь подсечь, и в этот раз Джим не успевает отскочить, катится кубарем, собравшись во время падения, чтобы подняться в паре метров от Альфреда. В голову ему уже летит кулак.

Они перемещаются по комнате, и Джиму кажется это сюрреалистичным: Альфред заметно лучше многих бойцов, которые ему попадались. Комната — слишком дорого обставленная, чтобы не бояться задеть здесь любую пылинку, поэтому Джим двигается неуклюже, постоянно оглядываясь и подбирая полы плаща. Альфред — хозяин положения, и это захватывает. Он чем-то похож на тигра, загоняющего добычу, и Джим начинает улыбаться свободнее, когда в голову приходит это сравнение.

Его снова подсекают, так же, как и в первый раз; оба уже запыхались, а одна из ваз (Джим надеялся, что не самая дорогая) полетела на пол. У Джима уже нет сил группироваться, он просто падает на пол, раскидывая руки, зато утаскивает Альфреда за собой, и тот ради разнообразия поддаётся, хотя явно может увернуться и выйти победителем. В общем-то, Джим готов признать: Альфред и так победитель в этой схватке.

Улыбка Альфреда больше не кажется такой холодной, хотя всё ещё выглядит неуютной.

— Я готов вам помочь, Джим, — говорит Альфред, нависая над ним, потому что успел выставить локти и колени, чтобы не упасть на Гордона всем телом. — Если вам понадобится помощь здесь, — стучит он его пальцем по виску, — здесь, — проводит ладонью по его руке и груди, — и, пожалуй, — он усмехается, — даже здесь, — и кладёт ладонь ему на пах. 

Джим дёргается. Под рукой Альфреда — его основная проблема последнего времени. Он не любит насилие, но что заводит лучше хорошей драки? Не то чтобы у него встало на Альфреда, но на его движения профессионала, на то, как его загоняли в угол — да, Джим почти готов это признать, но только качает головой и закрывает глаза, чувствуя неловкость.

— Ну-ну, Джим, — хмыкает Альфред, сжимая ткань брюк, отчего Джим морщится и едва удерживается, чтобы не дёрнуться снова — вверх. — Любовь к адреналину делала с людьми вещи и похуже. 

Он поднимается и протягивает Джиму эту самую ладонь, помогая встать на ноги. Гордон всё ещё не перевёл дыхание, поэтому дышит тяжело, сжимая ладонь Альфреда.

— Вы подумайте, — говорит Альфред, улыбаясь. — Хотя бы ездить не зря будете. А сейчас, — он убирает руку, — прошу меня извинить. Мне нужно забрать мастера Брюса из города.

Джим растягивает губы в улыбке, глядя, как Альфред спокойно выходит из комнаты. Кажется, ему впервые предложили найти выход из дома самостоятельно. Ну что ж, оглядывается он — и идёт ставить вазу на место. Она даже не разбилась. Чувствуй себя как дома, Джим.


End file.
